Energy absorbers are used in various applications. One such application is on public roads to cushion vehicle crashes. For example, energy absorbers are commonly employed within guardrails provided along the sides of roads as well as in crash cushions mounted on stopped or slow-moving construction vehicles to absorb the energy of a crashing vehicle.
While many energy absorbers exist that are effective at cushioning crashes, they are often undesirably expensive to manufacture and replace. It would therefore be desirable to have a highly effective energy absorber that is less expensive so that high energy absorption per unit cost can be achieved.